


The World on a String

by EJWalters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Honestly not sure who's going to end up with who, Slow Burn, either way its going to be a slow burn, follows along the films, its definitely going to go through the first one at least, oc is a mechanic, or how far this is going to go in the way of the films
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Shelby Carington is the daughter of an American mechanic and an Irishwoman who follows in her father's footsteps. When her best friends Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes enlist in the army, she decides to take matters into her own hands and manages to slip in, arguing the point that she's the best mechanic in Brooklyn and that if they don't use her, they're fools. But what happens when Steve gets roped into the super soldier program? Will she follow him into the fray?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Shelby was hunched over the engine of a car, the hood propped up above her, muttering to herself as she fixed it.

“Miss Shelby where are you?” an all-too-familiar voice called through the shop.

“Over here!” she called back.

She stood as two sets of footsteps walked closer to her and tightened the knot of the bandana holding her hair out of her face before trading out tools and leaning back over the engine of the car to keep working.

“What are you doing tonight, Shel?” the voice asked, much closer to her as the owner of it was standing right beside her now.

She glanced over at him before looking back at her work, “I’m working, Bucky. Why? What do you want?”

“Steve and I are going dancing. You wanna come?”

“Pass. I’ll just be a wallflower all night anyways. No man wants a dame who ain’t afraid to speak her mind. Besides, you know I don’t have a dress and even if I did, I wouldn’t wear it,” she answered,” Steve you’re welcome to join me here if you’d prefer. We can have dinner or something.”

“I know you don’t have a dress, Shel,” Bucky said, “And even if you did, I wouldn’t ask you to wear it.”

She rolled her eyes.

Steve chuckled, “Thanks for the offer, Shel, but I’ll go with Bucky.”

She looked over at both of them in mock indignation, putting a grease-covered hand on her hip, “So you’re both going to leave your best friend all by herself just to have a go at a couple dames you won’t remember next week?”

Bucky nodded, “Pretty much. Unless you want to come with us.”

“Yeah, Shel. Come with us. We’d be lost without our best girl around to keep us out of trouble,” Steve tried.

Shelby rolled her eyes, “Flattery will get you nowhere fast with me, Stevie, you should know this by now.”

“So you’ll come?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll come. But I ain’t wearin’ no stupid dress.”

“Clean yourself up a bit, though,” Bucky teased, “No one wants to dance with a girl who’s covered in engine grease.”

She scoffed and pointed the wrench in her hand at him, “Except you, Barnes. And you’re lucky we’re even friends.”

He chuckled, “Don’t I know it.”

She turned back to the car and started to work again, “Let me just finish this up really quick and I’ll go clean up,” she said.

“Oh no you don’t,” Bucky pulled her away from the car.

“Bucky!”

“Everytime you say ‘let me finish this up real quick’ it takes at least an hour. Come on. Go clean up,” he said.

Shelby looked to Steve for help, but he only shrugged and unhelpfully said, “He’s right, Shel.”

She groaned.

“Now, Shelby. Or do I have to sic Pops on you?” Bucky threatened.

She punched his arm, “I’m gettin’, Barnes. You don’t have to get so grumpy.

He gave her a little push and a quick swat to her rear. She glared at him as she went towards the office to change and clean up.

Steve let out a low whistle.

“I don’t know why you always push her buttons, Buck. She could fold you in half,” he said.

Bucky laughed, “True.”

A short while later, Shelby walked out with skin scrubbed pink from her efforts to get the grease off of her arms, face, and neck, wearing a clean pair of pants, a clean button up she had stolen from Bucky ages ago tucked into them, suspenders hanging from around her waist, and a clean bandana holding her hair out of her face.

Bucky whistled, “Don’t you clean up pretty, Miss Carington.”

“Shut up,” she said with no real venom.

“He’s right,” Steve said, “You look beautiful, Shel.”

She flushed and ducked her head, “Thanks, Stevie. Let’s get going.”

“Hang on,” Bucky stepped in front of her and reached up to undo the knot holding her bandana in place.

Shelby started complaining but he hushed her as he pulled the piece of cloth out of her hair and watched her untameable red curls tumble around her shoulders.

“There.”

She glared at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Don’t look at me like that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He slipped the bandana in his pocket, “Now,” he said, “Lets go dancing.”

Shelby rolled her eyes, but let him take her hand and lead the way, looping her arm through Steve’s.

“If you have to suffer, I have to suffer with you?” she asked him.

He chuckled, “Something like that.”

She bumped her shoulder into his.

“But Bucky was right. You look even more beautiful with your hair down.”

“Shut it, Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after, Shelby tagged along with Steve while he tried to enlist in the army. Again. He was rejected once more and she offered to take him to see a film to cheer him up.

He offered a sad smile and nodded with a, “Thanks,”

“You know if I could, I’d go overseas with them, too, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah, I know.”

“But they won’t let a girl go over except to be a nurse and we both know I’m too rough to be a nurse,” she said, “I’ve got mechanic’s hands. They’re no good for nursing.”

Steve laughed, “There’s a reason you’re a mechanic.”

“I know. And I’m a damn good one, too.”

“I know. Come on. Let’s go see that movie,” he took her hand and pulled her towards the theatre.

They sat and watched the propaganda clips in silence until some guy started complaining and whining for them to start the movie already. Steve argued back and told him to shut it and when the man started arguing with him Shelby spoke up too. Then the guy and one of his buddies stood up.

The four of them went out to the alley behind the theatre and the two men tried to gang up on Steve. Shelby wasn’t having any of that. She stepped up behind the guy's friend and tapped on the shoulder. He turned in confusion and she clocked him, sending him stumbling back.

The man growled at her, “Why you little-”

“You really going to swear at a lady? What would your mama say?” she taunted.

He lunged for her and she tried to sidestep, but found she hadn’t quick enough. They both went crashing to the ground and went rolling about as they both struggled to get nab the upper hand. The man ended up on top and landed a few good punches to her face before Shelby was able to ram her knee between his legs. He let out a grunt and collapsed on top of her. She rolled them over and started anding blows of her own.

Shelby made the mistake of looking up to see how Steve was doing and the man below her got the jump on her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to wriggle from under him, but he had her well and truly pinned down.

“Shelby!” she heard Bucky shout.

“Steve first!” she shouted back.

“Confident, are you?”the man above her snarled.

She slammed her forehead into his nose and flipped them around again, pinning him to the ground properly as she heard the sounds of Bucky finishing up Steve’s fight.

“I had him on the ropes,” Steve complained.

“You got him, Shel?” Bucky asked.

She got off the man, dragged him to his feet by the collar of his shirt and shoved his back against the wall, “I’ve got him. Now, you listen here and you listen well. Think twice before you go up against the little guy and a woman.You’ll get your ass handed to you if you do. Got it?”

He nodded.

“Good. Not get out of her,  _ rat _ ,” she shoved him down towards the mouth of the alley.

Bucky chuckled, ‘That was a bit harsh, wasn’t it?”

Shelby shrugged, “Eh. He deserved it. Was enjoying himself a bit too much.”

“You get your orders?” Steve asked.

Shelby frowned and turned only to find Bucky in uniform. She lost her breath and felt her throat tighten up. Knowing he was leaving to fight was one thing. Seeing him off and ready to go was another. It was as if someone punched her in the gut.

“Leave tomorrow. Part of the 107th,” Bucky said.

“So soon?” Shelby asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah. Sorry, Shel. Wish I had more time to say goodbye,” he said apologetically.

Shelby grabbed Steve’s hand and put on what she hoped was a brave smile, as she felt Steve hold onto her just as tightly as she was holding onto him, “I know. Just make sure you come home, Barnes. Or I’ll kick your ass in the afterlife.”

Bucky chuckled and saluted her, “Yes, ma’am. Now, let’s get the two of you cleaned up. The three of us have somewhere to be in a few hours.”

“Where?” Steve asked.

Busky held out a newspaper, “The future.”

Judging by the headline, he meant the world fair.

As they walked to Bucky’s to get ready, Steve and Bucky argued about Steve’s latest attempt at enlistment.

“One day they’ll catch you, or worse, let you in,” Bucky said.

Shelby rolled her eyes, “Bucky, you know if I was a boy I’d enlist too.”

“But you’re not.”

“Maybe they’d let you in as a mechanic,” Steve suggested.

Bucky whacked him on the back of the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Steve exclaimed.

“Don’t encourage her!”

“Why not? She’s the best mechanic in Brooklyn and you know it. She’d be a great help.”

“‘She’ is right here and she’s tired of the two of you arguing over stupid things. Bucky, you’re leaving tomorrow. Do you really want to spend your last night with us at each other's throats?” Shelby interrupted.

“No,” Bucky said sheepishly.

“Then drop it.”

They were silent the rest of the way to Bucky’s.

When they got there, Bucky made Shelby take a shower and wash and brush her hair even though she whined and complained about it the whole time she did it. He helped her dry her hair after it was brushed and picked out something to wear that was slightly more feminine, but that she would still be comfortable wearing.

“So is it just the three of us?” Shelby asked, buttoning up the shirt he had lent her with her back to him.

Bucky stood facing the wall and rocked back on his heels as he sighed, “Not exactly.”

“You’ve got a date then?”

“Well yes-”

“And Steve?”

“Yeah, but I also-”

“James, I swear if you got me a fella so that I ‘wouldn’t feel left out’ I’ll sock you,” she turned towards him, doing up the last couple buttons of the shirt.

“Look, if you want, I can set up my gal and your fella and we can go together,” Bucky turned to face her, knowing he was in trouble now.

“And leave Steve to fend for himself? No sir. You wanna know how you can fix this?”

He nodded, “Yes, Shel. I do.”

“You can doll me up.”

“Doll you up?”

She nodded with a sense of finality that made him nervous, “Yes. Doll me up. Put me in a skirt and pumps and do up my hair and my makeup, too.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I am that if you don’t I’ll make your life a living hell.”

He nodded, “Right. Can I ask why?”

“I want you to make me so pretty that all the fellas at that fair are going to be jealous of whoever’s got me on their arm. I’m going to make them all wish they were Steve and I’m going to make all the dames wonder what he’s got that all the other fellas don’t. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am. And you’re sure about this?”

She nodded, “Positive.”

“You won’t be uncomfortable all night?”

“Oh, I will. But I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing it for Steve. Now hop to it. We don’t have all night.”

It took a lot longer than it would have otherwise, but when Shelby was finally ready, Bucky looked all too pleased with himself.

“Shel, you look amazing,” he complimented.

She felt her cheeks warm as she turned in her seat and looked in the mirror, observing herself. Bucky had let her keep the button up, but had readed the pants he had laid out for her for one of his sister’s skirts he had borrowed. Bucky had painted her face, too, and put her hair up in a way that was fashionable, but still Shelby.

“I hardly recognize myself,” she said in awe.

Bucky chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, “Trust me. You look enough like yourself that anyone who knows you will be in for a surprise.”

She offered a small smile, “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Anything for my best girl,” he kissed her cheek and went to pick something up before holding them up so she could see in the mirror.

She turned to look at him properly, an eyebrow quirked in question, “No pumps?”

“We’ve got to let a little bit of the Shelby we know and love shine through.”

She smiled and took them from him before slipping them and lacing them up, “Now then,” she said, standing beside him, “I’ve got a date.”

“You sure do,” he offered her his arm, “Shall we?”

She put her hand in the crook of his arm, “We shall.”

They walked out towards where Steve was waiting and he groaned.

“Finally! You guys took forever!” but when he turned to face them, his jaw went slack, “Shelby?”

She gave a little smile, “The one and only.”

“You’re telling me that’s our Shelby?” Steve looked to Bucky for confirmation.

“Sure is, Stevie.”

“Wow. You look- Wow,” he said, unable to look away from her.

“Come on, Steve. It’s still me,” she said, giving his arm a soft punch.

“I know, but when was the last time you got all dolled up like this?” he asked.

Shelby shifted uncomfortably, “Mama’s funeral.”

That sobered the mood.

“If Pops could see you, he’d probably cry,” Bucky said, “You look just like her.”

“That’s why he’s not going to. It’s just for tonight,” Shelby said, “Now, Steve, Bucky was gonna set me up with some fella-”

Steve looked at Bucky incredulously, “Idiot.”

“Yep,” Bucky nodded.

“-but I’m not having any of that. So if you’re okay with it, my date and yours are going to have each other tonight if you don’t want her. I don’t want to make that decision for you, obviously. But if you decide you’d rather have me as a date-”

Steve cut her off, “What? You think I’m going to chose someone else over my best girl? Especially when she’s gotten all dressed up?”

She offered a bashful smile, “I wanted to give you the option, Steve. No one should have decisions made for them. Even little ones.”

“If I could trade my date for you, Shel, I would,” Bucky chimed in, “But, alas, you’ve already got a date.”

Shelby rolled her eyes, “Flattery will get you nowhere fast with me, Barnes.”

He shrugged, “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek before walking over to Steve, “Ready to go, handsome?”

“Whenever you are, doll.”

She grinned, “Then let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the fair, Bucky went and sorted everything out with their dates. Steve’s potential date looked relieved, but Shelby’s looked upset until the girl put her hand in his. Shelby laughed quietly to herself and followed after Bucky and his date. Steve bought some cinnamon roasted almonds and shared them with her, earning him a kiss on the cheek by way of thanks which earned her a flushed and flustered Steve, making her smile.

“You’re pretty grand, you know that?” Shelby said.

He looked over at her, “Oh really?” he asked, popping an almond into his mouth.

She nodded, “Really.”

“Well, I’m not sure what’s so grand about me, but thank you,” he said.

She rolled her eyes, “There’s a lot, Stevie, believe me.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like,” she thought for a moment, “You share your sweets without a second thought. You’re kind. You stand up for others. You don’t run away from a fight, but you don’t mind a little help either. You look out for everyone you can. You’re just a wonderful person.”

Steve’s face was redder than the wrapper that held his sweets and she couldn’t deny the pleasure she took from having caused that as he muttered out a thanks.

“It’s starting!” Bucky’s date exclaimed excitedly.

Shelby frowned but followed dutifully along until they got to a stage and then Howard Stark waltzed out onto it.

Shelby made a face.

Steve chuckled, “What? You don’t like him?”

She shook her head, “Not particularly. I admire his mind, but he’s a bloody peacock.”

“Then would you want to go to the recruitment center with me?” he asked.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask,” she said with a smirk, “I would love to.”

They went in and while Steve was standing up to the lit soldier thing, Bucky found them.

“Come on, you’re kinda missing the point of a triple date,” he said, “We’re taking the girls dancing.”

“You go ahead. We’ll catch up with you,” Steve said.

“You’re really going to do this again?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged, “It’s a fair. Thought I’d try my luck.”

“As who? Steve from Ohio?” he asked, “They’ll catch you or worse they’ll actually take you.”

“Bucky,” Shelby said softly, putting a hand on his arm to try to calm him down.

He ignored her.

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this,” Steve started.

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s a war.”

“I know it’s a war.”

“Why are you so keen to fight?” Bucky asked, his voice rising, “There are so many important jobs!”

“What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?” Steve countered.

“Yes! Why not?”

“I’m not going to sit in a factory, Bucky.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something else, but Steve didn’t let him.

“Bucky! Come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them.”

Bucky turned to Shelby, “Ahd what about you, huh? You think they’ll let a dame go off to war?”

Shelby stepped back from him and put her hands on her hips, “And why shouldn’t they? I want to fight for my country just as much as you do, but I can’t because I’m a stupid broad.”

“War isn’t a place for a dame, Shel,” Bucky said.

“My mother was a revolutionist in Ireland before she came here, are you really surprised that I want to follow in her footsteps? I could fight better than you before I taught you a proper right hook. And if war really isn’t a place for a dame, then I’ll make one. I don’t want to sit here worrying about you two day in and day out and only have letters to console me! I can do more than that and you know it,” She argued.

“That’s what you don’t understand, Buck,” Steve said, “This isn’t about us.”

Bucky nodded, “Right. ‘Cause you got nothing to prove.”

Shelby glared at him, “You know damn well we don’t.”

“Hey Sarge!” Bucky’s date called, “Are we going dancing?”

Bucky turned and flashed a winning smile, “Yes we are!” he then turned back to Shelby and Steve and started walking backwards, “Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back.”

“How could we?” Steve asked, “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Shelby laughed.

Bucky shook his head fondly and walked back towards them, “You’re a punk,” and hugged Steve.

“Jerk,” Steve hugged him back.

Bucky turned to Shelby, “Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

She grinned, “Oh he won’t. But I might.”

He chuckled and hugged her too, kissing her cheek before pulling away.

“Be careful,” Steve said, “And don’t win the war ‘til we get there!”

Bucky saluted and went back to his date, “Come on guys, they’re playing our song.”

Steve and Shelby turned and walked further into the recruitment center.

Shelby took Steve’s hand, “It’ll work this time.”

“You say that everytime,” Steve chuckled.

She shrugged, “This time I’m right.”

“Okay, Shel,” he said fondly.

“Wives can wait outside,” the recruitment officer said.

“Oh no, I’m not a wife,” Shelby corrected, “I’m here to enlist.”

He laughed, “Sorry, sweetheart. Women don’t enlist.”

“Well this one does,” she said firmly.

The recruitment officer sighed, “Look, women are more delicate than men-”

“I can assure you, sir. She’s far from delicate,” Steve said, “She’s a mechanic. And she’s got the meanest left hook you’ll ever feel in your life.”

“Even still. There are things you can do to help here,” he said.

“So you’re telling me you don’t want the best mechanic in Brooklyn, probably in New York, over in Europe helping our boys just because that mechanic happens to be a woman?” Shelby argued.

“You don’t even look like a mechanic,” he said.

“Oh boy,” Steve muttered.

“Rogers, Steve!” someone called.

“Good luck,” Steve said, more towards the recruitment officer than to Shelby.

Shelby opened her mouth to serve a biting retort to the officer when an older looking man with glasses walked over and grabbed a clipboard and a pen, “I’ll take it from here. Thank you.”

The officer nodded and went about his other duties.

“Come with me, my dear,” the man said and started walking further into the recruitment center.

They walked into an exam room and Shelby suddenly felt nervous, “Sir?”

“Don’t worry. I’m only going to ask you a few questions,” he said. His voice was heavy with an accent she couldn’t quite place.

“Where are you from?” she asked, “Before here, I mean.”

“Germany,” he said simply, “Where are you from? You’re accent isn’t completely American.”

“Born and mostly raised in Brooklyn, but my mother was Irish and we lived there for a few years before the Depression,” Shelby answered.

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down, “What is your name?”

“Shelby Carington. And yours?”

“I am Doctor Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Sciences Reserve,” he said, offering her a hand to shake.

She did, “Am I in trouble, Doctor?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. Please, sit.”

She did.

“Tell me, Miss Carington. Why do you want to fight so badly?” he asked.

She took in a deep breath to give herself time to collect her thoughts and form an answer, “Well, I want to serve my country. Both of them.”

“America and Ireland?”

She nodded, “I have dual citizenship because of my mama.”

“I see. Please continue.”

“I don’t think anyone has the right to wake up one morning and decide they know what’s best for the whole world and then try to force everyone to do what they say. Nobody should have choices made for them. Even small ones, but especially big ones.”

He nodded.

“Was this a test of some sort?”

“Yes, but I imagine it’s not the sort you’re thinking. Would you fill out this form?” he handed her the clipboard and pen.

She took it, “An enlistment form?”

“Yes, unless you don’t want to go-”

“No! I mean, I do. Very much.”

Shelby filled it out and handed it back to him, “Aren’t you going to do a medical evaluation?”

“Yes, but with how uncomfortable you looked when we came in, I thought you might like your friend here,” Dr. Erskine said.

“Yes, thank you.”

He nodded, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He went out the curtain and returned a few minutes later with Steve trailing behind him.

“You okay, Shel?” Steve asked.

She nodded, “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Erskine performed the examination completely professionally and when he was done, Shelby let out a breath of relief.

“All doctors do. I had one a few years ago who didn’t have any manners,” she told him.

“I see. Well, I assure you, I will keep our interactions completely professional,” he promised.

Shelby nodded, “Thank you.”

He offered a kind smile, “Of course, my dear. Now if you would come with me.”

Dr. Erskine lead the way out, and then turned to both her and Steve.

“Now, understand. All I can offer the two of you is a chance. Only a chance,” he said.

They both nodded, “Understood.”

“Good,” he stamped something on both of their enlistment forms, “Congratulations, Soldiers.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve, Bucky, and Shelby went back to Bucky’s after the fair and hung out for a while. Bucky helped Shelby take off her makeup and put her hair down and gave her one of his old shirts to sleep in and then the three of them sat in Bucky’s room and talked for a couple of hours before Steve went home to get some sleep.

“You stayin’ here with me, doll?” Bucky asked after Steve left.

She nodded, “Figured you wouldn’t want to be alone tonight.”

He chuckled and laid back, leaving his arm open for her, “You’d be right.”

She lay beside him and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest and absentmindedly grabbing a handful of his shirt in the hand that she rested on his stomach as he put his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist. Bucky let out a sigh and ran his knuckles up and down her arm.

After they had settled into a comfortable silence for a little while he let out another sigh and said, “I don’t know what I’d do without my Shelby Belle.”

She scoffed and looked up at him, “You haven’t called me that in years.”

He chuckled, “Well, I’m leavin’ tomorrow. Gotta annoy you while I’ve still got the chance.”

She frowned and shook her head, “Don’t talk like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you won’t be comin’ home.”

“Shel, there’s a good chance that I won’t be comin’ home.”

She sat up and glared at him, “You’re coming home, James. If you die in Europe, I’ll never forgive you.”

He covered her hand with his own, “Shel, I’m not saying I don’t want to come back home, I’m saying that there’s a good chance I just won’t. People die everyday in war.”

“And I’m sayin’ you won’t be one of them. I won’t let you.”

He looked at her fondly, “It might not be up to you, Shel.”

She poked his chest, “If you don’t think I’d fight God himself to keep you here-”

“I know you would, doll. And I love you for it, I’m just trying to say you should be prepared to lose that fight. Death is the only sure thing in life,” Bucky said.

Shelby glared at him, “You don’t need to remind  _ me _ of that, James.”

He moved his hand to hold her face in it gently, as though she were something precious to hold, because to him, she was the most precious thing in his whole world, except maybe Steve, “I know, doll. I’m sorry. I just can’t shake this feelin’ that I won’t be comin’ back home.”

She shook her head and covered the hand holding her cheek with her own and leaned into his palm, fighting back tears, “You have to. I can’t lose you, James. I can’t.”

Bucky brushed his thumb across her cheekbone as she lost her small battle and tears trailed their way down the soft skin of her cheek, “I know, Shelby. And I can’t lose you. Why do you think I was so scared of you enlisting?”

She gave a little sniff, “You don’t think I’d fight death himself to come back home to my boys?”

He chuckled, “I know you would, doll. I just didn’t want you to have to.”

“Well I will and I’ll be glad to do it.”

Bucky reached his head up and pressed a long kiss to her forehead, the hand that wasn’t holding her cheek resting on the back of her head.

Shelby moved her hand to grip his wrist and started crying in earnest, moving her forehead to press against his chest, “I can’t lose you,” she sobbed, “I can’t.”

He cooed and wrapped his arms around her, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her into his lap where she buried her face in the crook of his neck and fisted the neckline of his shirt in her hand and just cried.

“Shelby Belle,” Bucky said softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you are! And you might not come back and I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you don’t!” she cried, “I need you, James,” she said softly.

He kissed her temple and rubbed her back in soothing circles, “I need you, too, Shel. And I promise I’ll come back home for you.”

She sniffed and wiped her face, pulling away to look him in the face, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, James.”

“Well, I’ll try my damndest to keep this one, I can at least promise that and keep it,” he said.

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, “Fair enough.”

He bumped her nose with his and rested their foreheads against each other. Shelby closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to steady her breaths as she played with the soft, short hairs on the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Shel,” Bucky said, his voice a little hoarse.

“Yes?” she said, her voice a little breathy from the tension that suddenly flooded the all-too-small space between them from that one word.

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, you need to move away now,” he said.

She pulled back a little in surprise, “Buck, I don’t want to be one of those dames you mess around with and then leave behind.”

He shook his head, closing his eyes and grimacing a little, and just like that the tension was gone, “I could never- Shelby, it’s always been you, doll. Always.”

“James, I-”

“I know, doll. You need to sort out your feelings, just,” he let out a short humorless chuckle, and then a long sigh.

Shelby rested her forehead against his, “I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Jesus, you got nothin’ to be sorry about, doll. You got a lot goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours,” he said.

She nodded, “Yeah,” she let out a breath, “Yeah, I do.”

He brought his hand up to her cheek again and brushed their noses against each other as he took a deep breath,

Shelby turned her head slightly to kiss his palm.

“Shelby, I wasn’t kidding when I said you need to say ‘no’ right now if you don’t want me kissing you,” Bucky said.

“Then kiss me already, James,” she said with a little smirk.

The amount of time between those words leaving her lips and Bucky pressing his lips against hers was almost nonexistent. Shelby kissed him back immediately and adjusted herself so that she was sitting more comfortably in his lap and moved her hand up to his hair, playing with the ends of it. One of his hands slid its way down her back to her waist, his touch feather light, making her giggle.

“James, that tickles!” she squirmed.

He grinned and arched an eyebrow, “Does it now?”

She yelped as he tickled her intentionally, “James Buchanan-!” she wasn’t able to finish as she dissolved into a fit of laughter, “Stop it!”

“Make me,” he challenged, pausing.

She raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that?”

“More than you know, sweetheart,” he said, and started tickling her again.

She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him firmly, making him freeze before he wrapped his arms around her.

“Told you I could,” she mumbled against his mouth.

“Ah, shuddup,” he chuckled, and gave her hip a little squeeze, making her jump a little.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shelby woke up the next morning, she was unbearably warm. When she rolled over- or tried to, at least- she found out why.

“Bucky,” she groaned, voice rough with sleep, trying to move.

“What?” he asked, voice muffled by her shoulder. 

“Let me move!” she laughed, trying to roll over again.

He tightened his arm around her, “No!”

She laughed again, louder this time, “Bucky! Come on, love. I’m just trying to roll over.”

“Not allowed,” he said, then propped himself up a bit to peek at her with only his eyes showing over her shoulder, “Your Irish comes out when you’re tired.

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well it’s going to come out even more if you don’t let me bloody move.”

Bucky let her roll over this time, meeting her with a kiss as she did, making her smile.

“Cheeky,” was all she said.

He only chuckled and kissed her again.

When they pulled apart, he asked, “What time is it, doll?”

She craned her neck to check his clock, “We’ve got a couple more hours before we need to be down at the dock,” she ran her hand through his hair, “You wanna sleep some more?”

He hummed, “Probably should. Don’t know how much sleep I’ll get after this.”

“Okay. I’ll wake you when we need to get ready.”

“We?”

“Yeah, ‘we’. Don’t you want a proper dame to send you off?”

He frowned and propped his chin on her sternum, “No. I’d rather have my Shelby Belle.”

She offered a soft smile, and put her hand on his cheek, “Okay, Buck. Go back to sleep, love. I’ll wake you in a couple hours.”

He turned his head to kiss her palm, “Alright, Shel,” and snuggled into her, laying on top of her and using her stomach as a pillow.

Shelby chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, letting out a yawn and closing her eyes for a bit.

That’s how Steve found them an hour and a half later, Bucky laying on Shelby with his arms around her middle and his head resting on her stomach and Shelby with one arm resting on his back, the other in his hair, eyes closed and breaths deep and even, both of them fast asleep. He couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy that wracked through his chest at the sight of it, but then he reminded himself that he had fallen asleep like that with her many times, especially when he was sick. Well, sick- _ er _ than he usually was. Besides, this was Shelby he was talking about. He and Bucky had agreed not to do anything until she had made up her mind.

“So am I the only one going to the docks or what?” Steve asked.

Shelby started awake and blinked her eyes open, “Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell! Steve?”

“Who else? The boogie man?” he smirked.

Shelby squinted at him and relaxed with a smile, “I only wish it was,” she joked.

Steve chuckled.

Shelby turned her attention to the man asleep on top of her, “Bucky,” she shook his shoulder gently, “Come on, love, it’s time to wake up.”

He only made a little sound and shifted a little.

“James,” she said, putting her hand on his cheek and brushing her thumb across it a few times, “You’ve got to wake up.”

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes and said a little loudly, but completely monotone, “Oh no, I have too many flapjacks. What am I going to do with the extras?”

She peeked down at him with a raised eyebrow, but still got nothing.

Steve laughed.

“What? It’s always about food with you men!” she cried, then reached down and flicked Bucky on the top of the head with each word, “Wake! Up! You! Bag! Of! Lazy! Bones!” 

That got him up.

He sat up, “Ow! What the hell, Shelby?”

She shrugged simply and got out of bed, “You wouldn’t wake up. I even tried the flapjack thing.”

Bucky frowned, “Huh. That usually works.”

Shelby looked over at Steve, “I told you so” written all over her face.

He only chuckled, “Well come on, Buck, time to get up.”

Bucky groaned and dramatically as he rolled onto his back, “But Steve, I was sleeping in the arms of a beautiful woman!”

Shelby threw a shoe at him.

He only laughed.

Shelby dressed in her usual white button up that was stained from working in the shop tucked into jeans with suspenders holding them up and slipped on her socks, catching her boot that Bucky threw at her with one hand without looking up.

“How do you do that?” Bucky asked.

She only shrugged, “Hang out with you two crazies long enough, you get a feel for that sort of thing,” she said, slipping her boots on before tightening the laces and tying them in neat bows at the top.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other for a moment and shrugged simultaneously.

Steve and Shelby sat next to each other on the edge of the bed as Bucky got dressed in his dress uniform. Shelby smiled to herself as he straightened his tucked shirt Andover his tie around his neck before turning to her with a sheepish look on his face.

She shook her head fondly and walked over to him to tie his tie for him, “You really need to figure out how to do this yourself, Buck.”

“He knows how to do it,” Steve said, “He just likes to ask you for help.”

Bucky looked at him with the most betrayed expression Steve had ever seen, completely gobsmacked.

Shelby smirked and looked back at Steve over her shoulder, “You mean like me tying your shoes for you sometimes or-”

“Okay, Shel, we get it!” Steve said, panicked that Bucky would catch onto how much he actually liked Shelby.

Bucky caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, but Steve only shrugged helplessly. Looked like they both had feelings for their best friend. Bucky looked back to Shelby, “Wait, you knew?”

“Of course I knew,” she said, “Who else would tie Steve’s ties? It’s always either you or Sarah.”

Bucky stared at her.

She laughed, “Honestly, Bucky, you’re not some super spy or anything. You’re a lot more obvious than you think you are.”

He blustered, “I am not.”

She smiled, “You are to me,” and smoothed his finished tie, “There. Now hurry up and finish getting dressed. We don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah yeah,” Bucky grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

The trio of friends walked down to the docks after taking the train, Shelby between the boys with Bucky on her left and Steve on her right, her arms around their waists and Steve with his arm around hers and Bucky with his arm around her shoulders, his other hand occupied with his rucksack. Shelby’s deft fingers had found the belt loops of both boy’s pants and hooked around them to keep her hands in place without wearing out her arms. 

When they made it, there were hundreds of people already there, all saying their goodbyes to their own men in uniform. Shelby unconsciously tightened her hold around Bucky’s waist, not quite ready to say goodbye yet. Especially since it was possible this goodbye had the chance of being permanent.

Bucky looked down at her, “Shelby-”

She shook her head and his words died in his throat. He knew there was nothing he could possibly say to comfort her. 

The three of them stopped a few feet away from the crowd and pulled their arms back from around each other and simultaneously took in deep breaths. Shelby stepped back as Bucky and Steve turned to look at eachother and embraced.

“Stay out of trouble, punk,” Bucky said into Steve’s shoulder.

“Stay alive,” Steve said in reply.

Bucky chuckled, “I’ll do my damndest. And take care of our girl, would you?”

“Always.”

They pulled away from each other and Bucky clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder before turning to Shelby, who had her hands shoved in her pockets and was shifting her weight uncomfortably.

“Come on, doll. We knew this day was coming as soon as we heard about Pearl Harbor,” Bucky said gently.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Shelby grumbled.

Bucky chuckled, “You gonna give me a hug or what?”

She nodded and they closed the distance between each other, holding one another as tightly as possible.

Shelby sniffed, “Don’t you go dyin’ on me, Barnes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, doll,” Bucky’s voice was tight.

She fisted the back of his jacket in her hands, not willing to let go, even as tears fell down her cheeks, “Good. I’d bloody kill you ‘f you did.”

He chuckled, “I know you would,” and kissed the top of her head, “You’ll take care of Stevie for me, won’t you?”

Shelby let out a wet laugh, “I’ve been taking care of the both of you for years. You just make sure you take care of yourself out there, Sarge. Steve and I ‘ll be just fine.”

“I know you will,” Bucky said.

Shelby pulled away, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she wiped her face and then sniffed as she took a step back.

Steve came to stand beside her and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, “Be safe out there, Buck.”

Bucky gave a salute and turned to head towards the gangway.

Steve and Shelby stood and watched him, eyes never leaving his back as he walked further and further away from them.

Shelby felt her heart drop to her stomach as she watched him leave.

Steve bumped her shoulder, “Go after him.”

She frowned, “What?”

“You heard me,” he said with a small smile, “Go after him.”

She kissed his cheek with a smile and then ran after him with a shout of, “James!”

Bucky stopped and turned with a frown, looking for her. When he saw her running towards him, he dropped his bag to the ground and braced himself to catch her. She jumped on him, wrapping herself around him like a boa constrictor and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she clung to him. He had to take a step or two back to be able to keep from toppling over, but wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

“I know, doll,” he whispered, “I’m gonna miss you, too.”

Shelby nodded.

“You’re going to be okay without me for a few months,” he said softly, his own tears falling now.

They both ignored the stares of the people around them who thought that they were being outright scandalous. This was their moment and they weren’t going to let anyone ruin it. Especially complete strangers.

Shelby pulled away a little bit and rested her forehead against Bucky’s, taking a deep breath, “You better come back to me, James,” she said softly, leaving no room for argument.

“I will. Promise,” he kissed her nose.

She let out a small giggle that was way too girlish for her taste, but she found she didn’t care at that moment. All that mattered was the man who was literally holding her up. She bumped her nose against his and closed her eyes, another tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. Bucky carefully set her down, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he reached up and gently brushed the tear away with his thumb.

“I promise,” he whispered.

She nodded and sniffed, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

She nodded again, “Okay.”

He offered a small, soft smile, “Okay. I’ll see you soon, Shelby Belle.”

She offered a small smile as well, “See you soon, Bucky.”

He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead before reaching down to pick up his rucksack and throwing it over his shoulder. He gave her a smile and a wink before turning back and making his way towards the gangway once again. This time Shelby stood her ground and didn’t go chasing after him. She let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve walked with Shelby to the shop after they had watched the ship carrying Bucky away to Europe until it was nothing more than a small speck on the horizon. She had stood beside him, holding his hand and holding onto the sleeve of his jacket with her other hand, leaning over a bit to rest her head on his shoulder as they watched the ship sail away.

“He’ll be okay,” Steve had said, though to reassure Shelby or himself, neither of them knew.

She had nodded, “I know.”

He had looked down at her, “You ready to go?”

She had closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh, “Just a bit longer.”

“Okay,” and he had kissed the crown of her head.

Now they were walking towards the shop her father owned, hands still laced together as they walked. They found the garage door open with a car standing, its hood propped open and a grimey old mechanic bent over the exposed engine.

“Hiya, Pops,” Shelby greeted.

“Is that my Shelby I hear?” he called.

“Steve, too.”

The mechanic pulled himself out from under the hood, carefully straightening as he did, and grabbed an old oil rag to wipe the engine grease off his hands and turned to face them, smiling, “Hey, kids.”

“Hi, Mr. Carington,” Steve said with a smile.

“How are you?”

“I’m doing good. I was finally able to enlist last night,” Steve said.

Mr. Carington raised his eyebrows, “Really? That’s great, kid!”

Steve nodded.

The old mechanic looked over to his daughter, “What about you, darlin’?”

Shelby grinned and nodded.

He whistled, “These are changin’ times indeed. When do you need to get to training?”

“Three days,” Shelby answered.

“Well you two had better get packin’. You comin’ over for dinner, Steve?” Mr. Carington asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mr. Carington.”

He chuckled, “Son, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Pops?”

Steve smirked and shook his head, “Alright,  _ Pops _ , I’ll be here for dinner. I gotta go start packin’,” Steve reached up and kissed Shelby’s cheek, whispering a quick, “Bye, Shel.”

“Seven o’clock sharp,” Pops reminded.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said.

“Don’t be late!” Shelby called after him.

Steve looked over his shoulder with a fond smile, shook his head, and headed home.

“You gotta look out for that boy,” Pops told her, “An army camp won’t be kind to him.”

Shelby chuckled, “Life isn’t kind to him. He can barely walk outside without being blown over by the wind or something.”

Pops laughed, “Shelby! That’s not a kind thing to say.”

She shrugged sheepishly, “It’s true.”

He reached out and ruffled her hair, “Go pack.”

Shelby went further into the shop and then up the stairs to the flat she and Pops lived in above the office. When she got to her room, she pulled an old rucksack out from under her bed and looked around the small space that had been hers for the last few years. She didn’t have much in the way of possessions but there were a lot of memories within those four walls. Steve picking her up for her first date for the school dance because nobody had asked her and Bucky already had a date. Both of the boys having to coax her out of her room after her mom died. Looking after Steve after he had been in a fight and the shop was closer to him than his own. Bucky nursing her back to health so that Pops could run the shop when she was sick and not letting Steve anywhere near her for fear that he would get sick, too. Big memories in such a little space.

“You okay, honey?” Pops asked, leaning against the door jam that led into her room.

Shelby blinked and looked up, “What?”

“Are you okay? You look sad.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, Pops. Just walking down memory lane,” Shelby answered.

He nodded sagely, “Bucky left today, didn’t he?”

She nodded, “This morning. How did you know?”

“You’re holding his bear like your life depends on it,” Pops pointed down at her arms.

She looked down and found that he was right, “I didn’t even notice.”

“Didn’t he get that for you at the fair a few years ago?”

“Yeah. His date stood him up- I think her name was Dot or something- and so we ran into each other at the ferris wheel and I offered to replace her,” Shelby said.

Pops chuckled, “I’m surprised neither of them have asked you to be their girl.”

“They don’t have to. They’re my boys and I’m their best girl.”

He smiled, “You three have a beautiful friendship.”

Shelby made a face, “Don’t get all sappy on me now, Pops.”

“Me? A sap? How could you accuse me of such a thing?”

She laughed, “Because you are! I saw the way you were with Mama. You, sir, not only live in Sapville, you are the mayor.”

Pops barked out a laugh, “Alright, you got me. Now budge up, there little one.”

Shelby scooted from where she was sitting on her bed to make room for him to sit beside her, “I’m not little anymore, Pops.”

“That may be true, but you’ll always be my little one.”

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

A beat of silence passed before Pops said, “She’d be proud of you, you know. Your mum. Say you were followin’ in her footsteps.”

Shelby allowed herself a small smile, “You really think so?”

“I know so. You’re the first woman to enlist in the army. She’d be so proud.”

She pushed his arm, “Don’t go making me cry, old man.”

He put his arm around her, “Oh alright. When do you and Steve leave again?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“We should get packing then, shouldn’t we?”

Shelby offered a small, sad smile and nodded, “Thank you.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “Anything for my girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shelby looked around the camp as she and Steve made their way through it. They found the table where their clothes, dog tags, and other supplies were and collected them and then wound their way through camp to their assigned barrack.

“Looks like you’re the only dame here, Shel,” Steve said.

“You say that as if you were expecting this place to be crawling with dames, Steve,” she chuckled.

“Well no, but I didn’t expect you to be the only one here.”

Shelby spotted a woman with perfect curly brown hair, “I’m not. There’s another one right there.” She pointed in her direction.

He let out a low whistle, “She’s beautiful.”

“Close your mouth, Stevie. You’ll catch flies.”

Steve shook his head, “My mouth wasn’t open, Shel. Besides, you know I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Shelby laughed, “Sure, Steve.”

They found their barrack and dropped their things at their beds. It looked like they were the first ones to arrive. Shelby sat on the edge of the bed and started changing into her uniform. More men started coming into the barracks as she pulled her shirt down over her head.

“I think you’ve got the wrong barracks, sweetheart,” one of them said, looking at her appraisingly.

Shelby rolled her eyes and turned to face him, “What makes you say that?” she asked dryly.

“Nurses train on the other side of the camp,” he replied.

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest, “I’m not a nurse, pal.”

“How? There aren’t any girls in the army,” another man said.

“There are now,” she got to work setting up her bed.

The first man who spoke up blatantly stared at her rear as she bent over and let out a whistle.

“Here we go,” Steve mumbled.

Shelby stopped what she was doing and looked at Steve incredulously, and then turned back to face the man again, hand on her hip, “You got a dog we don’t know about?”

He frowned, “No, why?”

“I’m just trying to figure out why you could have been whistling,” she said simply, shrugging.

The man smirked, “Cuz you got a nice a-”

“Recruits!” a voice boomed from the doorway, “Attention!”

Everyone lept to stand at the foot of their beds and stood at attention.

“I want you all dressed and ready in front of the training field in two minutes! Got it!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” they all shouted in unison.

“Dismissed!”

Everyone scrambled to get dressed and out to the training field where they stood in a line. The woman Shelby had seen earlier made her way over.

“Recruits! Attention!” she called crisply.

They were all quick to comply.

_ Ah, _ Shelby observed,  _ She’s English. _

“Gentlemen,” she said, then quickly amended when she saw Shelby, “And lady, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.”

“What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army,” interrupted the man who had been harassing Shelby earlier.

“What’s your name, soldier?” Agent Carter asked.

“Gilmore Hodge, your majesty,” he drawled lazilly.

Shelby rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Agent Carter stepped towards Hodge and stood a few paces in front of him, “Step forward, Hodge.”

Shelby could feel his contentment as he took a step forward from where she was standing a few feet away. It disgusted her.

“Put your right foot forward,” Agent Carter instructed.

He did, saying, “We gonna wrassle? Cause I gotta few moves I know you’ll like.”

Shelby blinked and suddenly hodge was on the ground and Agent Carter was shaking out her hand.

“Agent Carter,” a new man Shelby hadn’t seen approach greeted.

“Colonel Phillips,” Carter stood a little straighter. 

“I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good!” the Colonel turned to Hodge, “Get your ass outta that dirt and stand in that line ‘til someone comes tells you what to do.”

Hodge got back to his feet and got back in line, sniffing a little, “Yes, sir!”

Shelby held back a smirk, knowing the sniff was probably in an attempt at keeping blood from running down his face from his nose.

Colonel Phillips continued, “ General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best-” he saw Shelby and Steve standing side by side and faltered slightly, “men. And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell.”

After the Colonel’s little speech, they were released back to tier barrack to unpack their things and get them in order

Shelby smirked as she passed by Hodge, who was tending to his bloodied face in the mirror and quipped, “Nice face.”

Steve sighed, “Shel.”

She looked at him innocently, “What? I was only returning the favor of offering an unsolicited, unnecessary comment that has the potential to be a compliment except for the fact that it was unsolicited and unnecessary.”

He chuckled, “I know. Just don’t go getting into trouble. It’s our first day.”

She feigned offense, “Me? Get into trouble? Steven Rogers, I would never!”

Steve laughed, making her smile, “Of course not, Shel. How could I ever think that?”

She only grinned at him and winkd.

“So,” one of their barrack-mates stepped in front of Shelby’s bed and gave her a winning smile when she turned to look at him, “You want to go explore the camp? See if there are any good spots to hang around? If you catch my meaning.”

Steve shook his head, “Here we go again,” he muttered. Seemed staying out of trouble would be impossible for the two them.

Shelby gave the man a bright smile, “Sure!”

He smirked and immediately started looking at her as if she were a pieve of meat and he were a starved dog.

Shelby dropped the smile, “Just as soon as you gain an  _ ounce _ of respect for the female sex,” and went back to straightening her things.

“Oh, I respect you enough already, doll. Let’s go have some fun,” he tried again.

She sighed and looked at Steve in exasperation as if to say “Can you believe this guy?”

Steve only shrugged with a small chuckle, wondering how she was going to stir the pot this time.

Shelby got to her feet and faced the man, crossing her arms over her chest, “I think we have two  _ very _ different definitions of ‘fun’, pal.”

“Oh yeah? What’s yours?”

Shelby smiled again, this time with a poisonous sweetness that could kill an elephant and uncrossed her arms, “Well,” she said slowly, taking slow steps towards him, “Right now,” she put a hand on his chest, “It involves shoving my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting the sole of my shoe for a fucking week.”

The man blinking in surprise,” What?”

“Listen,” she looked at his tags, “Sampson. I’m here for one reason and one reason only, and that’s to learn how to fight for my country and kick Hitler’s ass. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my boot.”

Sampson glared at her, “You fucking bitch!” and raised a hand to slap her.

And he would have, too, if a hand hadn’t wrapped around his wrist and stopped his hand from flying.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Steve warned.

Sampson glanced at him and laughed, “What are you going to do? Kick my ankles?”

“Oh, no. I’m not the one you need to worry about,” Steve assured, “She is.”

Sampson frowned, clearly confused as to why he should be worried about a scrappy woman six inches shorter than him and barked out a laugh, “Really? Her?”

Steve nodded sagely, “Yep. You know why? Cuz if you hit her, she’ll hit you back. Harder. And trust me, buddy. You do  _ not _ want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches.”

Sampson laughed, as did the others who had gathered around to watch the show, “Seriously? She’s a dame! She can’t do nothin’ to me!”

“Oh boy,” Steve said under his breath as Shelby grinned.

“Wanna bet?” She asked.

Sampson scoffed haughtily, “Sure, doll. Loser has to do whatever the other wants.”

Shelby grinned, “Deal.”

The two of them moved into the middle of the barrack and the other made a circle around them. They faced off and Sampson made a show of his muscles, probably trying to intimidate her or something stupid like that. Shelby could not have been more bored and disinterested if she tried.

“Really?” she asked dryly.

Sampson grinned triumphantly, “Oh, I’m ready, sweetheart. Are you?”

She shrugged noncommittal, “Give me your best shot.”

Sampson tried to punch Shelby in the gut, but she easily dodged the blow, punched him in the throat, grabbed his arm, spun behind him and kicked the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor where she sat on his back with his arm twisted around and pushed uncomfortably high up his back.

She leaned down close to his ear and said lowly, “Now, if you would have won, I suspect you would have tried to make me have sex with you, because you’re a pig. We’ve been at camp for one day and you’re already that desperate?” she tsked, “Pathetic. I’m disappointed.”

Sampson wheezed, still trying to catch his breath after the throat punch.

“You want to know what you can do for me, Sampson? What I would love more than anything?” she said sweetly, “For you to fucking grow a pair. Take ‘no’ for an answer, pig, or next time, make you squeal like one. Being rejected isn’t the end of the fucking world.”

Shelby stood and moved away from where Sampson lay sprawled out on the floor and put her hands on her hips, “Anyone else? No? Good. Show’s over boys.”

The little crowd dispersed and Sampson rolled onto his back, still wheezing, as Shelby went back to her bunk, shaking her head and muttering something about him being a drama queen.

Steve chuckled, “Remind me not to piss you off.”

Shelby laughed and smiled, “Hey, Stevie?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t piss me off.”

Steve laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Training, of course, was hell. Not only did their drill sergeant push all of them to their absolute limit, but Hodge and his group of friends decided to make life five times harder for Steve and Shelby, but especially Steve. While crawling through mud under barbed wire, Hodge kicked a wooden post down in front of Steve, effectively trapping him.

“Rogers!” Sergeant Duffy yelled, “Get that rifle out of that mud!”

Shelby turned and crawled backwards so that she was beside Steve and used her rifle’s bayonet to lift the wire so Steve could continue.

“Carington! Keep moving!” Duffy yelled again.

“No, sir!” Shelby shouted back.

“What the hell did you just say?” Duffy shouted.

“I said no sir, sir!” she repeated.

“Are you defying a direct order?”

“Sir, yes, sir! I won't leave a man behind!”

Duffy’s jaw ticked as Shelby looked up and made eye contact with him as Steve continued to struggle to move forward.

“This isn’t a battlefield, Carington, “Colonel Phillips said, “You can carry on.”

Shelby continued to help Steve the best she could, moving up with him as he managed to crawl forward inch by inch, “I’m aware, sir. But aren’t we supposed to treat it as though it is? What’s the point of training if we don't pretend it’s the front line?”

Colonel Phillips chucked, “Carry on, Carington.”

“Thank you, sir!”

When Steve made it out from under the collapsed wire, they both continued through the mud until they got to the end, where Shelby walked over to Hodge and promptly treated him to her right hook.

“Carington!” Duffy shouted, “Drop and give me twenty!”

She obeyed immediately.

“What the hell are you doing?” Duffy demanded.

“Hodge was the one who kicked the post that trapped Rogers under the wire, sir!” she replied between breaths.

Duffy turned to Hodge, “Is this true, Hodge?”

“No, sir!”

Sergeant Duffy glared between the two of them, “One of you is lying to me. I don’t care who it is. Both of you, Five miles! Now!”

Hodge glared at Shelby as he set off to run those five miles.

Shelby kept doing her pushups.

“Carington! What are you doing?”

“Following orders, sir!” she huffed.

“Are you finishing those pushups before you run those miles?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Good man!”

Sergeant Duffy turned to the rest of the recruits and started barking orders at them. When Shelby finished her twenty, she got up and started running her five miles. She didn't mind running it at all. She knew before she punched Hodge that she would have to face the consequences. Besides, running cleared her mind. She went over the different rules and regulations of the army that she and Steve had been studying whenever they had a spare moment to do so.

Shelby ran into the tree line and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowed to a stopa few maces in and took a look around her. Something was off, but she didn’t know what it was. Then a branch snapped to her left and when she looked to see what had caused it, she understood.

Gilmore Hodge stepped out from behind a tree with his hands in his pockets.

“Hodge,” Shelby greeted with a polite nod

He smirked, “Carington.”

She watched him warily as he kept taking slow steps toward her, “About that punch-”

“You were standing up for your friend,” he said, “I’ll forget all about it.”

Shelby had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

”But,” Hodge continued, “You’ve got to do me a favor.”

Shelby crossed her arms, “Oh yeah? What kind of favor?”

Hodge grinned, “What, you don’t already have an idea, princess?”

Shelby felt her blood run cold Sure, she was strong, but she was willing to betHodge was stronger, and he wasn't’ the gambling type. She took an uneasy step back, “Oh, I’ve got an idea, but I can already tell you that’s not gonna happen, pal.”

“Oh, but you see, it is. Because if you don’t. I’m going to make Rogers’ life a living hell,” Hodge promised.

Shelby shook her head, “Do what you want to me, but if you touch a hair on that boy’s head, I will kill you myself. The Nazi’s won’t need to.”

Hodge was now only a few feet in front of her, making her shift her weight nervously, “Oh, I won’t have to. There are other ways of making someone's life hell.”

She glared at him, a sinking feeling in her gut, “Don’t you touch me- Hodge! No! Stop!”

Hodge, had, of course, ignored her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. Shelby screamed, hoping to get someone’s attention, and kicked at Hodge’s shins. He clapped a hand over her mouth and cried out when she bit his hand.

“Oh you little bitch!” Hodge growled.

Shelby managed to kick Hodge between the legs and he doubled over with a groan and a  _ whompf _ of air. His arms only seemed to tighten around her as she struggled until suddenly her back was against a tree and a hand was clamped around her throat. She scratched and clawed at it as she gasped for air.

“H-hodge,” She rasped, “Please.”

His eyes were filled with rage as they stared into hers, his hand tightening around her throat.

“Please,” she repeated, voice hoarse and gasping.

Hodge blinked and released her, stepping back and looking down at his hands in shock. He muttered a stumbling apology before running back onto the path and continuing to run his five miles.

Shelby dropped to the ground like a rag doll, landing on all fours and gasping raggedly for breath. She brought a hand up to her throat as she caught her breath.

Running footsteps came towards her and then someone was kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her back.

“Carington?” Agent Carter’s voice filled her ears, “Shelby? Are you alright?”

“Carter-” Shelby rasped.

“Please, rest your voice. And call me Peggy,” she helped her to her feet, “Come on, let’s get you looked at.”

“Erskine.”

“You want Dr Erskine to look at you?” Peggy asked.

Sheby nodded.

“Alright, Come on, old girl.”

Peggy helped Shelby back into camp and into Dr. Erskine’s office.

“Oh my,” he said when they came in, “What on Earth happened?”

“She screamed and I went to investigate and found her like this,” Peggy explained.

“Here, let’s get you up onto the table,” Erskine offered her a andand helped Shelby onto the table before getting her a glass of water to sip on.

She took a drink and winced as she swallowed before saying in a hoarse and raspy voice, “Steve.”

“Do you want us to fetch him?” Dr. Erskine asked.

Shelby nodded.

“I’ll get him,” Peggy promised, and left to do just that.

When she was gone, Dr. Erskine looked back at Shelby, “My dear, do you know who did this to you?”

She indeed and took another sip of water, “Hodge.”

“Do you want me to tell anyone?”

She shook her head

“Very well. Do you want me to wait for Steven before beginning my examination?”

She nodded again.

“Alright. For now I want you to rest your voice. You might have bruised your vocal chords, but I can’t know for sure until I take a look. Understand?”

Shelby nodded again.

Dr. Erskine nodded as well, “Good. Do you want me to tell Steven?”

She shook her head and pointed to herself.

“Very well.”

The door opened and a very flushed and out of breath Steve appeared, “Peggy told me what happened. I got here as quick as I could.”

“Sit down, Steven. We don’t want you having an asthma attack,” Dr. Erskine instructed.

Steve all but collapsed onto the closest chair and took a few minutes to catch his breath.

Shelby glared at him.

He chuckled, “I know. I’m an idiot.”

She gave one firm nod that left no room for argument and made him laugh as he got to his feet and made his way over to her.

“What happened, Shel?”

“That is what we are about to determine. Shelby, could you point to all of the areas that are bothering you?”

She pointed to her throat and her upper arms.

He nodded, “Would you mind removing your shirt for me?”

Shelby shook her head and unbuttoned her green shirt and shrugged it off, exposing her white tank top underneath it.

“Thank you, my dear.”

Steve took in a sharp breath, “Shelby, what happened to you?”

She looked down and saw angry red marks on her arms that were already bruising. When she looked back up at Steve’s face, she found fury and a deep sadness fighting in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and took his hand, mouthing, “I’m okay” when he looked up at her.

“No you’re not Shel, someone  _ attacked _ you,” tears filled his eyes.

She gave a sad smile and wiped one that had escaped away with her thumb and cupid his face in her hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, taking her hand and kissing her palm tenderly.

Dr. Erskine performed his examination and found his idea had been correct. Shelby’s vocal chords had indeed been bruised.

“The only remedy I have for you, my dear, is silence. You are not to speak for at least two weeks,” he instructed.

Shelby nodded.

“I’ll leave you two alone for now and go explain to Sergeant Duffy why you won’t be answering him,” Dr. Erskine patted Shelby on the cheek endearingly and went to do just that.

“Who did this to you, Shelby?” Steve asked.

She gave him a look as if to say, “Who do you think, dummy?”

“Hodge?” Steve asked incredulously.

She nodded.

He sighed and shook his head, “I’d soak ‘im if I could.”

She squeezed his hand affectionately, telling him, “I know you would,” and “thank you”.

He frowned in frustration, “Are you going to report it?”

She shook her head. From the tortured look on his face when he snapped out of whatever anger-induced trance he was in, she knew the simple knowledge of what he had done would eat away at him. That was punishment enough. He may be a bully, but deep down, way  _ way _ deep down, Hodge had a good heart.

“You should,” Steve sat beside her and the two of them leaned back against the wall.

She bumped his shoulder with hers.

He sighed and put his arm around her, pulling her close as she rested her head against his shoulder, “I’m just glad you’re okay, Shel.”

She sighed through her nose and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

“You tired?”

Shelby nodded.

“You just rest and close your eyes then. I’ll stay here with you,” he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and held her hand with his other hand. 

She squeezed it once, a “thank you,” and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hodge didn’t give Shelby any more trouble after that night. The day after, he tried to give Steve a hard time, but one look from Shelby shut him up quick.

Their training continued and was just as gruelling as before. When they were on their run, poor Steve had a hard time keeping up with the rest of them. When Sergeant Duffy challenged them all to get the flag that lived at the halfway point, everyone except Shelby and Steve scrambled to climb the flagpole. All of them failed hilariously.

Shelby scoffed and shook her head, smirking.

Steve looked over at her, “What?”

She grinned and pointed to their colleagues as they made complete fools of themselves and then looked at Steve expectantly as if to say, “You’re smarter than all of them combined. Figure it out.”

Steve surveyed the flagpole as Duffy shouted at them to fall in. They all obeyed except for Steve, who walked towards the flagpole, appraising it. He then bent over and took out the pin keeping it in place and watched as the flagpole fell with a loud creaking groan and landed on the ground with a clang. Steve collected the flag and took it to Duffy with a “Thank you, sir” and then climbed into the back of the truck where Peggy was sitting taking notes. When he was settled, the man driving the truck drove off.

Shelby didn’t mind finishing the run. In fact, she enjoyed it. That’s why she waited for Steve to figure out the flagpole instead of doing it herself. That and the fact that she didn’t want Steve to have an asthma attack.

After the run, Shelby went to see Dr. Erskine so that he could check on her.

“Can you say your name for me, my dear?” he asked.

She did, but her voice was the hoarsest she had ever heard it.

He handed her a cup of water, “Take a drink and try again, please.”

She did and this time her voice was slightly less hoarse.

“Does it hurt to speak?”

Shelby held her hand up, her forefinger and thumb held about an inch apart.

“A little?”

She nodded.

“Good. That means you’re making progress.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“That doesn’t mean you can start talking now, no,” Erskine chuckled.

She pouted at him, making him smile at her fondly.

“A few more days, my dear. Then you should be good as new,” he put his hand on her cheek gently.

She turned her head to the side to kiss his palm and mouthed a silent “thank you” with a smile.

“You’re welcome, my dear. Now, off you pop.”

Shelby hurried to rejoin the others for their exercises.

She got there and immediately dropped down and started doing pushups with the others. When they were done with those, they jumped up and started doing jumping jacks. After a few seconds of those, something landed in the midst of them and Shelby heard Colonel Phillips shout “Grenade!” Everyone rand for cover except for Steve.

“Steve, no!” Shelby ran for him, grabbed him around the middle and threw him in the direction of safety before launching herself onto the grenade.

“Shelby!” Steve cried.

She heard him grunting and someone struggling to keep him still while she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as she waited for the inevitable.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally she slowly opened one eye and then another and looked over to where she remembered hearing Colonel Phillips voice call out.

She frowned, “Is this a test?” she asked.

Colonel Phillips looked miffed about something, but Dr. Erskine and Peggy both looked pleased and proud.

Colonel Phillips said something Shelby couldn’t hear and then walked off.

Shelby sat up and looked over to see Hodge standing behind a jeep with his arms locked around Steve’s small frame. He finally released him and Steve ran over to Shelby as fast as he could.

“You idiot! What did you do that for?” Steve almost shouted at her.

She looked at him softly, “I’m always going to protect you, Steve.”

“You’re so stupid, Shel,” Steve said, voice breaking as tears fell down his cheeks.

She gave him a small smile, “I know. But I’m okay, Steve. I’m okay.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he all but collapsed into his arms and cried, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Shelby wrapped her arms around him and put one of her hands at the base of his head, “I know, Stevie. I know. I’m okay. It’s alright, Steve.”

The other recruits had the decency to busy themselves with other things, finally having the respect for Steve and Shelby they should have had in the first place after seeing that they were both willing to die for them.

After a few long minutes, Steve pulled himself together and himself out of the circle of Shelby’s arms. She gave him a smile and wiped the tears from his cheek with a gentle but calloused hand.

Dr. Erskine approached the both of them with a wide smile, “Congratulations!”

“For what?” Steve asked.

“You both have been selected for the program!” he announced, “Steven, your procedure will be tomorrow morning. Shelby, yours will be after your throat is healed completely. But you’ve made it!” Erskine’s smile grew before he looked at Shelby, “No more talking for you, young lady.”

All she could do was offer a sheepish smile.

* * * * *

The rest of the recruits were given their orders and told to be ready to go before 1800 hours. Steve and Shelby were left to prepare for their procedures on their own.

Dr. Erskine came into their barracks that night with a bottle of Schnapps and three glasses, “May I?”

Steve and Shelby looked up from where they were packing Steve’s things, Steve sitting on the bed handing things to Shelby and Shelby sitting on the floor putting them into his trunk.

“Yeah,” Steve answered for both of them.

Erskine came into the room, “Can’t sleep?”

Steve chuckled, “I got the jitters, I guess.”

Erskine laughed, “Me too.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve asked.

Erskine sat on the bed beside Steve’s, facing him, “Just one?”

Steve gave a little nod, and then after a moment, asked, “Why me? Shelby makes sense, she’s quick as a whip and tough as nails. But I don’t get why you chose me.”

Shelby reached over and put a hand on his leg.

Steve immediately put his hand over hers without even thinking about it as if it was instinct.

Erskine let out a small sigh, “I suppose that is the only question that matters.” He looked down at the bottle he brought with him, “This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the first war the… my people struggled. They- they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the- and the-” he waved it away, “And he- he hears of me, my work, and he finds me and he says ‘You.’ He says ‘You will make us strong.’ Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle, and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt  _ must  _ become that superior man.”

“Did it make him stronger?” Steve asked.

Erskine hesitated a moment, “Yeah. But there were other side effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. But you specifically, Steven. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.”

“Thanks. I think,” Steve made a face.

Shelby giggled.

“Shut up!” he whacked her on the back of the head, laughing a little.

She rolled her eyes and bumped his leg with her shoulder.

Dr. Erskine poured three glasses of the schnapps and handed one to Steve. Shelby shook her head when he went to offer her a glass.

“Shel doesn’t drink,” Steve supplied for her.

“My mistake, “ he poured the contents of her glass into his own, “Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me that you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, “ he leaned over and tapped two fingers over Steve’s heart, “But a good man.”

Steve gave a little nod and held up his glass in a toast, “To the little guys.”

Just as Steve’s glass is about to touch his lips, Dr. Erskine’s eyes widen, “No! No! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have procedure tomorrow. No fluids!” he then plucked the glass out of Steve’s hands and poured its contents into his own glass.

Steve nodded, looking a little put out, “Right. We’ll drink it after.”

“No! I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!” Erskine drank nearly the whole glass in one go.

Shelby laughed.

“Now, you should get some rest, Steven. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You’re going to need your strength,” He looked at Shelby, “You too, missy,” he gently booped her nose, “He’s going to need your help.”

Shelby smiled and nodded.

Erskine drained the rest of his glass and stood, “Goodnight you two. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight.”

Shelby blew him a kiss.

Erskine smiled fondly at her and left their barracks.

Shelby and Steve finished packing and then got ready for bed.

“Shel?” Steve asked, turning on his side to face her where she laid in her bed.

She hummed.

“Would you come over and stay with me tonight?” he asked.

She nodded and got out of bed, going across the room to his bunk and nudging him over. Steve moved over to give her room and held the blanket up to let her slide under it. Shelby slipped into bed with him and laid on her side, facing him with her hand out on the pillow for him to take, a silent offer of the comfort he was obviously seeking.

Steve tangled his fingers with hers. They were warm, calloused, and familiar. He would know the feel of them if he were blind. Shelby squeezed his hand, a silent question on her face.

He sighed, “Yeah, I’m okay, Shel. Just nervous. I keep thinking about everything that could go wrong tomorrow.”

She frowned and huffed in frustration from not being allowed to talk, trying to think of a way to tell Steve that if he kept thinking like that, Hitler would invade the US by morning.

He chuckled, seemingly able to read her thoughts, “I know, I know. I should focus on the positive.”

She nodded once in confirmation and poked his chest.

“What? You really think my asthma will go away?” he asked incredulously.

Shelby shrugged. A “You never know.”

“I guess you’re right,” Steve said, “We have no idea what this thing is going to do.”

She nodded and snuggled into him, putting her head on his chest and her arm around his middle. Steve put his arm around her and let out a sigh, letting her presence soak into his mind and chase away an of his anxieties. She was right after all. They had no idea what could happen. It could be good or bad. The only way to find out was to let it happen.

He turned his head and buried his nose in Shelby’s hair and took in a deep breath, trying to sooth himself with her familiarity. She had been with him through the worst parts of his life and he knew that even if the worst case scenario happened tomorrow, Shelby would never abandon him. They would go through it together like they had done with everything else. The only thing that was unsettling to him was the absence of Bucky.

Shelby nuzzled into Steve, trying to get into a more comfortable position, and tightened her arm around him.

“You okay, Shel?” he asked against her hair.

She only hummed in response.

“You’re worried too, aren’t you?”

She nodded.

“That’s okay. We’ll be okay, doll.”

She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“Together,” Steve affirmed.

She brought his hand up and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before setting his hand down again and readjusting.

Laying in Steve’s arms was a far cry from laying in Bucky’s. Steve was practically skin and bone, but not in a way that was uncomfortable. With Bucky, he felt like a protector while Steve was more a comforter. Like a teddy bear. His heartbeat wasn’t strong and steady like Bucky’s. It skipped a beat every once in a while and beat irregularly the rest of the while. But it was familiar and it was Steve. Shelby could only pray that she didn’t lose him in the morning. She could stand him changing. She would be able to handle it if his irregular heartbeat and strained breathing went away. But to lose him? She wouldn’t be able to bear it. Especially without Bucky there to mourn with her. All she could do was pray to whatever deity was out there that whatever happened, she wouldn’t lose her teddy bear.

* * * * *

The next morning, Steve and Shelby dressed in their dress uniforms and met Peggy at the front gates of camp. They all piled into a car with Shelby sitting in the passenger seat and Steve and Peggy sitting in the back and the man behind the wheel started the drive to Brooklyn.

After a while, Steve recognized the neighborhood they were in and started pointing out areas where he had been beaten up.

“Did you have something against running away?” Peggy asked.

“You start running, they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right? Shelby taught me that,” Steve answered, giving Shelby a small smile from where she had turned in the seat to look at him while he gave his answer.

Shelby offered a small smile in return.

“I know a little of what that’s like,” Peggy said with a nod, “To have every door shut in your face.”

Steve sighed, “I guess I just don’t know why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful- a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but-”

Peggy took him out of his misery, “You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?”

Steve chuckled wryly, “This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.”

“You must have danced?”

Steve shook his head, “Only with Shelby. And she’s got two left feet. So Bucky would always take her to try to teach her.”

Shelby turned around in her seat again to glare at him and he had the grace to look sheepish before he continued.

“And, well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait.”

“For what?” Peggy asked.

Steve looked at what he could see of Shelby’s profile from where she was sitting facing the world outside the car after turning back around again, “The right partner.”

The car pulled over in front of an old antique shop and Peggy got out of the car followed by Steve and Shelby, who put on their uniform hats as they exited the vehicle.

“Come on,” Peggy said, “This way.”

“What are we doing here?” Steve asked.

“Follow me,” was all Peggy said in answer as she walked into the shop.

Steve and Shelby could only follow after.

An older Asian woman walked out from behind the counter and smiled kindly, but Shelby noticed there was no warmth behind it, “Wonderful weather this morning, isn’t it?”

Peggy offered a tight-lipped smile in return, “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.”

The old woman shuffled behind the counter and Peggy led Steve and Shelby to a back room where a wall of bookshelves moved to reveal two polished steel doors. The doors swung open to reveal a hallway full of bustling people. Some in nurses uniforms, others in doctors, and others in military. The three of them made their way through the hallway and then through another set of doors identical to the first ones into a large circular room full of machinery and people. As they entered, all activity in the room ceased. Peggy seemed unbothered as she walked down a set of stairs to their left and left Shelby and Steve with no choice but to follow.

Dr. Erskine met them in the center of the room as life slowly returned to the people in it, “Good morning!” he greeted Steve and Shelby with a smile,shaking Steve’s hand and kissing the back of Shelby’s at the same time.

There was a flash and a pop as someone captured the moment in a photograph.

“Please, not now,” Dr. Erskine said to the photographer, slightly annoyed.

The photographer gave them some space.

“Are you ready?” Erskine asked Steve.

He nodded.

“Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat.”

Steve looked slightly uncomfortable as he did so, but did it anyways.

After he was wearing nothing but his trousers, he was told to lay on a giant pad in the exact center of the room.

“Comfortable?” Dr. Erskine asked.

“It’s a little big,” Steve commented.

Dr. Erskine laughed quietly to himself.

“You save me any of that schnapps?” Steve asked.

He looked a little guilty, “Not as much as I should have,” before looking to someone else, “Mr. Stark, how are our levels?”

“Levels at 100%,” answered a voice to Steve’s right.

Steve and Shelby looked at eachother. Surely he wasn’t talking to Howard Stark? But as the man who had answered came into view, there were shown that had, indeed, been  The Howard Stark that Dr. Erskine had addressed.

“Good,” Dr. Erskine said.

“We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready!” Stark said, before adding under his breath, “As we’ll ever be.”

Shelby frowned at him at the same time he seemed to notice her.

“Sorry. Your boyfriend’ll be fine,” Stark said.

Shelby made a face.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Steve said for her.

“Oh. Well in that case, would you want to get a drink sometime?” Stark asked.

Shelby snorted and looked over at Steve like “Can you believe this guy?”

“She doesn’t drink,” Steve said.

“Does she talk?” Stark asked.

“Miss Carington has bruised her vocal chords,” Dr. Erskine informed him, “She is under my orders not to use her voice unless absolutely necessary until I tell her she can.”

Shelby nodded.

Stark frowned as he looked at Shelby’s neck and spotted the faded bruising, “What happened to you?” he wondered quietly.

“My dear,” Dr. Erskine caught Shelby’s attention, “Would you like to stay in the booth with Agent Carter?”

She shook her head and planted her feet.

He chuckled, “I did not think so. If you’ll stand beside me, please.”

Erskine then grabbed a microphone and tapped it, “Do you hear me? Is this on?”

The group of people gathered in the booth turned their attention to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.”

A nurse walked over to Steve and gave him a shot in his arm.

He winced and then let out a little breath, “That wasn’t so bad.”

“That was penicillin,” Dr. Erskine told him.

Steve looked panicked for a half moment before he locked eyes withShelby and she gave him an encouraging nod.

“Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one,” Erskine put a hand on Steve’s arm as large metal things moved over Steve’s chest and arms and was then injected into his body.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before they flew open.

“Now, Mr. Stark.”

Stark pulled a lever and the pod Steve was in lifted and closed around him.

Dr. Erskine approached the pod and knocked on the little window, “Steven? Can you hear me?”

“It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?” Steve’s muffled voice called.

Shelby chuckled.

Erskine turned to Stark, “We will proceed.”

Stark pulled on a valve and started to turn it, “That’s ten percent,” he continued to turn it, “Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s forty percent.”

“Vital signs are normal,” one of the doctor’s piped up.

Shelby momentarily wondered how they were tracking that and then was brought back to the present when Stark continued to call out updates.

“That’s fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy.”

Steve started screaming.

Shelby ran across the room and to the pod in a second, “Steve!”

He kept screaming.

Peggy started yelling something, but Shelby wasn’t listening to her. All she could hear was Steve.

Shelby called his name again, “Steve!”

Peggy shouted again.

“Steve!”

“Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!” Erskine shouted frantically.

“No!” Steve’s voice came from within the pod, strained from the pain, “Don’t! I can do this!”

Erskine looked to Shelby, who hesitated, but nodded. Erskine looked to Stark and nodded once.

“Eighty. Ninety.”

Shelby felt her heart pound in her chest. Heard her blood rush through her ears.

“That’s one hundred percent!”

Shelby held her breath and then everything overloaded and shut down.

Erskine took Shelby by the hand and gently pulled her away from the pod, “Mr. Stark?”

The pod opened and a much taller, much more muscley, panting, sweaty Steve is revealed.

“Shelby stared at him slack-jawed, “Stevie?”

Steve took a step out of the pod and Shelby, Erskine, and Stark rushed to support him before he could drop from exhaustion.

“I did it,” Steve panted.

“Yeah, yeah. I think we did it,” Erskine agreed.

“We actually did it,” Stark said in amazement.

“How do you feel?” Peggy asked.

Steve straightened, “Taller.”

Shelby laughed, “That’s cuz you are, Stevie.”

She heard Colonel Phillips say something snarky to someone important looking and then several things happened at once.

The booth suddenly exploded and before Shelby could even process that that had happened, someone had grabbed her around the middle and there was a stabbing pain in her chest and then a burning feeling in her veins. Then there were gunshots and a shout and the arm around Shelby dropped from around her and there was a thud behind her..

“Mr. Stark! She needs more serum!” A voice that sounded like Erskine’s shouted.

More gunshots sounded through the room.

Shelby’s knees gave out from under her and she was suddenly on the floor. The next thing she knew there were several sets of hands removing her tie, jacket, nd shirt before she felt several more sharp pains as more gunshots thundered through the room.

“We need to get her in the pod!” someone shouted.

“The reactor needs to be repaired from the first one!” someone else replied.

More pain. Shelby screamed. Her blood was one fire and someone or something kept stabbing her arms and chest and adding more flames.

“Shelby, you’re going to be okay,” a somewhat familiar voice said, “Just breath, Shelby. Breathe!”

Shelby gasped and screamed again as more pain was added. She was dimly aware of someone holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her face and softly whispering words of comfort.

Then finally, finally, the pain was gone.

Shelby gasped for breath even as she felt sobs wrack her body. She turned to her side and curled in on herself. Arms pulled her up to sit and pulled her into the chest they belonged to. A hand smoothed her hair down as a voice softly whispered sweet nothings to her.

As she came back to reality, she pulled away from the shoulder she had buried her face in.

“You alright?”

She looked up at who had been holding her and floundered for a moment, “Stark?”

“The one and only,” he said with a small smile, “How you feeling?”

“I heard gunshots. Is everyone okay?” she asked.

Stark looked morosely to where a nurse and a doctor were covering Erskine’s body with a sheet.

“No,” Shelby gasped.

“He got shot right before Peggy got the guy who grabbed you,” Howard explained.

Shelby shivered and felt goose flesh erupt across her skin and suddenly realized she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Howard seemed to realize the same thing because he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, “Here. Are you okay?”

She pulled the jacket closer around herself, “I don’t know.”

“How’s your throat feel?”

“Fine. Erskine’s serum did it’s work,” she said.

Howard nodded, “Indeed it did.”

Shelby watched the aftermath of the attack holding Stark’s jacket around her shoulders. Stark made sure she was okay to be on her own before going to look over some things and see how much damage was done from possible stray bullets and the overloaded reactor.

Peggy came down the stairs looking all sorts of disheveled and a little scratched up “Shelby? Are you alright?”

Shelby looked up at her, startled out of the daze she had settled into, “What? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“How do you feel?” Peggy leaned against the table beside her.

She sighed, “Not much different. A little tired maybe? But that’s probably just the shock.”

Peggy put a hand on Shelby’s knee, “Well if you need anything, let me know. I’m more than happy to help.”

Shelby nodded, “Thanks, Peg.”

Steve walked down the stairs then, soaking wet and smelling like the Hudson. He looked at where Dr. Erskine’s body lay for a few moments before seeing Shelby sitting wrapped in Stark’s jacket, looking as if she was in a completely different world.

“She’s in shock,” Peggy’s voice said beside him, “She needs to rest.”

Steve nodded, “I’ll take care of her.”

He walked towards Shelby and leaned against the table beside her.

“He’s gone,” Shelby said numbly.

Steve nodded, “Are you okay?”

She shook her head, “I don’t even know.”

“How do you feel?” he asked, knowing she and Erskine had grown close.

“Like I did when your Pa died,” Shelby answered.

Steve hummed, “They hit you with the serum, right?”

She nodded.

“You don’t look any different,” Steve commented.

“That’s because we’re still powered down from you, pal,” Stark said, “We couldn’t hit her with those ultra violets we hit you with.”

“But it did the same thing to her?” Steve asked.

Stark shrugged, “We haven’t tested it yet, but my guess is yes.”

“When can we test it?” Shelby asked.

“Probably no earlier than tomorrow, sweetheart,” Stark said.

Steve looked over at Shelby nervously. She hated it when people other than Bucky, Pops, or himself called her pet names like that.

But Shelby only nodded, “Then we’ll test it tomorrow,” and made no other comments than that.

Steve blamed it on the shock.

“Let’s get you two set up somewhere so Shelby can rest,” Peggy said.

Steve and Shelby both nodded and made to follow her out of the room.

“Wait, Stark, I’ve still got your jacket!” Shelby called.

“You can give it back to me later, doll,” Stark answered over his shoulder.

Again, Steve waited for Shelby to attempt to murder Howard. Again, she did nothing. And again, he blamed it on the shock.

Peggy led the way back outside and to a car. They climbed in, Peggy sitting up front this time, and waited patiently for their arrival to wherever they were going. While they drove, Shelby leaned her head against Steve’s shoulder and started a little.

“You alright?” Steve asked.

Shelby nodded, “Fine. I’m just going to have to get used to- well, this,” she gestured to Steve.

He chuckled and put his arm around her, “You and me both, doll.”


	10. Chapter 10

Peggy ended up taking them to a place a few blocks away from Pop’s shop. Shelby perked up significantly at being so close to home.

“Maybe we could go see Pops,” Steve suggested as they climbed out of the car and followed Peggy inside the building they had arrived at.

Shelby smiled - which he counted as a victory, “You read my mind, Stevie.”

He offered a small smile, “Do you think he’d recognize me?”

She laughed - another victory, “You might be bigger, but you’re still you, Steve. I’d recognize you anywhere.”

He smiled and put his arm around her, tucking her into his side. He had noticed Bucky do this with her countless times and now he understood why. Even though he knew they were safe now and Shelby certainly didn’t need protecting, he felt as though he could protect her at least a little from anything bad the world might throw at them. It was nice to be able to finally feel able to protect her from anything bigger than a spider. And Shelby slipped her arm back around his waist and hooked her two fingers in his belt loop to keep her arm in place, he understood even more. Nothing could be better than the feeling of holding his best girl close to him.

“I hope you two don’t mind sharing,” Peggy said, opening a door to reveal a modestly furnished room with a dresser, a closet, two night stands, and one bed.

Shelby shook her head, “Not at all. Hey Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be possible for us to go out? We’re only a block or two from my father and I’d like to see him.”

Peggy considered it for a moment, “Be back by ten. And stick together.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’ll find clothes in the dresser and there’s a key in the nightstand. Stay safe you two.”

With that, it was only Steve and Shelby left.

Shelby went to the dresser and pulled out a clean, crisp white shirt and a skirt. With a frustrated huff, she looked for anything else her size, but found nothing.

“You don’t want to wear something nice to see your pop?” Steve asked.

She let out a low growl, “It’s not that, I just don’t want to wear a skirt is all. But nothing else would fit me. Just shirts, dresses, and skirts. Anything else would fit me like bits of old elephant skin or would never fit over my shoulders or hips.”

He laughed.

She threw a shoe at him.

Which, of course, only made him laugh harder, “I’m sorry. You’ll look fine in whatever you wear, doll. Pops won’t care what you wear.”

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I wouldn’t even know what to put together!”

Steve laughed again and walked over to the dresser and rifled around in it before pulling out a shirt with loose sleeves and a ribbon to tie for a neckline neckline and then went to the closet and pulled out a plaid dress, “Here, try this. You can even wear it with your boots.”

Shelby took it and made a face, but had to admit, it would look pretty.

“Fine, but I’m not going to be happy about it.”

“No one said you had to be, but I think it’s all you got, kid.”

She made a face at him and started to change into the ensemble he picked for her. Steve respectfully turned his back to give her some privacy.

Shelby laughed, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Stevie. We’ve shared a barrack.”

Steve only shrugged, “This is different.”

“Whatever you say,” she turned her back to him, “Will you at least zip me up?”

He turned to do so and carefully pulled the zipper up, making sure not to get the shirt caught in it. While he did, she started working on tying the ribbon at her neck, but tried and failed multiple times.

“Need a hand?” he asked, a little too smugly for her liking.

“Bows are different from ties,” Shelby grumbled.

Steve chuckled and tied it for her on the first try, “Whatever you say, Shel.”

She huffed, “Shut it, Rogers.”

He laughed then, and got dressed himself. Sliding on a pair of slacks and a white button up and hanging the tie around his neck.

“Need a hand?” Shelby asked.

He chuckled, “I can tie my own tie, doll.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t do it for you, punk,” she said.

As she slipped the fabric of the tie up and around and through, she could feel Steve’s eyes burning holes into her face.

She glanced up at him, “What?”

“What what?”

Shelby adjusted the tie, “Whatcha lookin’ at me like that for?”

“Like what, Shel?” Steve asked.

She glanced up at him again and then back down to the tie and fixed his collar before she looked back up at him again, “I don’t know. But it’s not how you usually look at me, Steve.”

He smiled softly, “I look at you like this all the time, Shelby.”

She frowned, “I’ve never seen it.”

“Doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened.”

She chewed her lip and took a half step back, “See how that looks, won’t you? Can’t have you going around thinkin’ you look like a clown.”

Steve chuckled and pulled his jacket on and straightened it, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

When he had been standing there a second too long, Shelby put a hand on his arm, “You’re still the same man you were before, Steve.”

He sighed, “How can you be so sure?”

She gave him a soft smile, “How could I not be?”

Steve gave her a look through the mirror and she sighed before looking back at him.

“Well, not all of you is different. You’ve still got the same eyes. You know what I see in them?”

“What?” he kept his eyes on her.

“I see the same kid I’ve always known. Kind, brave, sharp as a tack, and still so unsure of his place in the world,” she said, “The serum changed what you look like. Not who you are.”

Steve let out a breath, “Doesn’t feel like it.”

Steve took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder blade, now considerably higher than she was used to, and rested her head against his shoulder, “I know. You’ll get used to it, Stevie.”

He squeezed her hand gently once, not wanting to hurt her with his new strength and still unsure of what would hurt someone and what wouldn’t. A beat of silence passed before he looked down at her with a fond smile, “How do you always know what I’m thinking?”

She chuckled and looked up at him, “Cuz I’m your best friend.”

He let go of her hand to put his arm around her and tuck her into his side, “That’s Bucky, Shel. You’re my best girl.”

Shelby hummed, “That, too.”

“Always have been, always will be,” Steve promised.

She made a face at him, “Nah. Some girl will come along and turn your head and you’ll get married and have kids and forget all about me. But I’ll always be there. ‘Till the end of the line.”

He shook his head, “It’s always been you, Shel.”

Shelby suddenly saw a very different pair of blue eyes before her and heard Bucky’s voice in her mind as he said almost exactly the same thing, “Shelby, It’s always been you, doll. Always.” She blinked and saw Steve before her once more, and started shaking her head, “But I thought- I-”

Steve shook his head, turning to face her fully and brought his hands up to her cheeks, a smile flitting across his face as she instinctively leaned into his touch, “Shel, I’m not asking you to choose. I know you love both of us-”

She laughed a little, a tear slipping down her face.

“-And that wouldn’t be fair to you. “

“Steve, I-” she sniffed and leaned into his touch, “When you started screaming in that pod-” she wiped the tears that had escaped away, “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“Never,” he said it with such finality that she almost believed him.

“Steve, we’re in the middle of a war. You can’t make promises like that,” she shook her head.

He pressed his forehead against hers, “Shelby, I’m never gonna leave you. Even if you pick Bucky. Even if you find some other man. You’re always going to be my best girl.”

She shook her head more, “That’s the thing, Stevie, I can’t choose. I just can’t choose between you.”

“I’m not asking you to, doll. You don’t have to choose. Now, or ever, if you don’t want to.”

She sniffed again and wiped at her face again, letting out a wet laugh, “God, why’d we have to wait to be in the middle of a war to try to figure this out?”

Steve chuckled, “Beats me, doll. But anything’s better than before the war.”

Shelby nodded, “No kidding. Thank God for Bucky.”

“Thank God for Bucky,” Steve said in agreement.

They stood like that for a few moments, foreheads pressed together, Steve holding Shelby’s face in his hands ever so gently, as if she were something precious to him, and Shelby keeping hold on one of his wrists as she leaned into him and cried softly. There was something beautiful and tragic in that moment, but Shelby couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was. Maybe there was something coming for them, determined to keep her separated from her boys forever. She didn’t care. She was going to cherish every moment with Steve that she had for as long as she could.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Steve felt his breath catch in his chest in a way that was entirely foreign to him. He cleared his throat and nodded, “I, uh, yeah, Shel. Yeah, you can.”

Shelby licked her lips nervously and went up on her tiptoes and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. Steve circled his arms around her and pulled her against him, holding her tightly as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. It was messy and wet and entirely new to the both of them, as neither of them had had much if any practice, but it was nice, and a long time coming. Shelby pressed her hand against his chest and threaded the fingers of her other hand through the short hairs on the back of his head, pulling him just a little closer.

Steve pulled away to check the time, “We should get going if we want any time with Pops.”

Shelby laughed a little bit and wiped at her face, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of the shoes that had been on the floor of the closet. Shelby sat beside him and pulled her boots back on her feet.

The walk to the shop was pleasantly silent. Well, as silent as it could get in the city. Steve kept an arm around Shelby as they walked and she put her arm around him, looping her fingers through his belt loop like she always did.

They were less than a block away when they heard it. Someone was screaming and it sounded like it was coming from inside the shop.

“Help!” came the cry.

Shelby and Steve looked at eachother before running towards the shop.

Shelby had never run so fast in her life. Her feet pounded the pavement at a speed that had never been her own. And Steve was right at her heels. When they got to the shop, it was easy to tell that the screams were coming from underneath one of the cars. Shelby came to a stop and dropped down to the ground beside it and looked under it.

“Steve it’s Pops!” she cried.

She scrambled to her feet and squatted down, hooking her fingers around the bottom of the car and lifting with all of her might. It lifted a few inches, but not enough for Pops to get out from under it.

“Higher Shelby!” Steve shouted.

Shelby adjusted her grip, took in a breath, and lifted it higher. As soon as it was high enough, Steve dove under the car, wrapped a hand around Pop’s arm and pulled him out from under it.

“Is he clear?” Shelby grunted.

“Yeah, you can drop it now.”

Shelby dropped the car, back to the ground, and then rushed to her father’s side, “What happened, are you okay?” she asked all in a rush.

“The lift fell on me,” Pops groaned.

She started looking him over for injuries, “It just fell? It’s never done that before.”

“Shelby, we need to get him to the hospital,” Steve said calmly.

“We can’t afford it,” Shelby shook her head.

“Something tells me the army’ll take care of it,” he said.

Steve went to scoop him up in his arms but Pops grabbed his arm and shook his head, “I don’t think I’m gonna make it that far, boy.”

“But Pops-” Steve tried.

Pops shook his head more, “No. Leave me be,” he squinted, “Is that you, Steve?”

He nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“How’d you get so big?” Pops asked.

Steve chuckled, “I’ve been taking my vitamins.”

Pops laughed which turned quickly into a cough and Steve frowned as he saw the blood dribble from his lip.

“Hang in there, Pops, we’ll get you some help,” Steve said.

“I’ll be gone before they get here, son.”

Shelby started shaking her head, “No, Papa, you’re gonna be just fine.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Pops reached up and put his hand on her face, “It’s okay. I’ll be with your mama again.”

She covered his hand with her own and kissed his palm before keeping his hand on her cheek, “I can’t lose you, Papa.”

He gently wiped away one of her tears before it could trace its way out of his reach, “You’ll be okay, baby. The shop is yours.”

“No,” Shelby shook her head more as a sob escaped her lips, “No, you  _ have _ to be okay,” she insisted, “You just have to.”

“Shelby, honey, you’re gonna be just fine without me,” he said, coughing up more blood, “You- you’ve got Steve and Buck to help you out. You don’t need me.”

“Daddy-” Shelby’s voice broke as more tears streamed down her face. She hadn’t called him that since she was a little girl, “Daddy, please don’t go.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Pops brushed her cheek with his thumb as tears of his own fell down his face and looked over to Steve, “You’ll take care of her, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve answered.

“Good. She needs you,” Pops wheezed, “More than you know.”

“I’ll look after her,” Steve promised.

“Good. Shelly, you know the code to the safe?” he asked.

She nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

He nodded, “You take good care of yourself, baby.”

“I will,” she sniffed and wiped her face.

“That’s my girl,” he coughed again, his breathing becoming more ragged and shallow by the minute.

Steve looked over at Shelby and saw the heartbreak written all over her face.

“What was that song your mama used to sing?” Pops asked.

“A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal,” Shelby answered through her tears.

“That’s the one,” Pops had a distant smile on his face, “Would you sing it for me?”

She nodded and cleared her throat and shakily sang:

“A naoidean bhig, cluinn mo go ghuth

Mise ri d’thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinr oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas Fein

A ghrain as a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu ‘s ar gliore

Naoidhean bhig ar righinn go

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan.”

Shelby kissed his hand and sniffed before starting again, more tears coating her cheeks as she sang through them.

Pops would weakly sing some parts along with her, but she would gently hush him and brush his hair back and then keep singing.

And that’s what she did until he took his last breath.

Steve reached up and took his pulse before sighing, “He’s gone.”

Shelby nodded, swallowing thickly and finishing the lullaby before she reached up and closed her father’s eyes. She looked over at Steve and pulled her lip between her teeth to make sure it didn’t wobble.

Steve held his arms open and she all but collapsed into them, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, gently rocking her back and forth, cradling the back of her head in his hand.

“It’s alright, Shel,” he whispered, “You can cry.”

And there they sat for God knows how long, Shelby weeping into Steve’s shoulder and Steve holding her and whispering sweet nothings. Peggy found them like that hours later.

“Oh dear,” she said softly, “I’m assuming that’s her father?”

Steve nodded, “How’d you find us?”

“Well, after ten thirty, I went looking for you. It wasn’t too hard to find the shop,” Peggy explained, “How is she?”

“Sleeping. Cried herself out. I just couldn’t leave him,” he said softly.

“I understand. I’ll be back with people who can help. We’ll give him a proper burial,” she promised.

“Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

They held a small service for Pops the next morning, just Steve, Shelby, Peggy, and the priest. Shelby kept a tight grip on Steve’s hand and quickly wiped away any tears that dared defy her. Steve just let his tears fall where they wanted to go. Even Peggy shed a few tears.

Halfway through the service, she reached out and took Shelby’s hand. Shelby gave her hand a small squeeze by way of thanks for her show of support.

A few minutes later, Peggy offered Shelby a handkerchief. She used it and went to return it, but Peggy just shook her head, “Keep it,” she said, “Something tells me you’ll need it. Besides, I’ve got loads.”

Shelby offered a small smile, “Thank you, Peggy. For everything.”

“Of course, dear.”

Shelby tucked the hankie into her pocket and then took a shaky, steadying breath.

When it was time, they each grabbed a handful of dirt and let it slip slowly through their fingers. Shelby went first, seeing how she was his next of kin, then Steve, and then Peggy. No eulogy was given. None was needed. Steve and Shleby both knew him well and Peggy was mostly there to show support.

They stayed there a long while after the funeral was over. Shelby just stared down at her father’s now filled grave numbly. Steve stood beside her, holding an umbrella over both of them and let her take her time. After all, she had done the same for him when his mother died. They didn’t keep track of the time, but Shelby instinctively pulled Steve closer to her when she felt a cold wind blow through the cemetery, She was so used to having to take precautions like this so he didn’t get sick, she was startled out of her grief-induced trance when she pulled solid muscle closer to her body instead of the scrawny kid she was used to.

Steve chuckled, “I appreciate the gesture, doll, but I don’t think you need to do that anymore.”

She gave a small smile, “So many changes over so little time.”

“We’ll adjust. We always do,” he put his arm around her, tucking her into his side the way she had just tried to do to him.

“I know. I’m just not sure how long it’ll take this time,” she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

He shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine. But I do know that we’ll do this together. Like we always do.”

She looked up at him with a smile, “What would I do without you, Stevie?”

Steve chuckled, “I’m not sure I want to find out.”

“Me neither,” she let out a breath and leaned into him.

He kissed the top of her head, “You ready to go?” and rested his chin there?”

Shelby looked down at the freshly filled grave and the place marker for the headstone for a moment longer.

Steve was about to see if she heard him when she finally spoke.

“Yeah. Let’s go. We have work to do.”

They walked to the address Peggy had given them. Shelby hadn’t wanted to take a car. She also hadn’t wanted to use an umbrella.

“It’s not like I can get sick anymore,” she said with a shrug when Steve tried to protest.

So the two of them walked side by side in the rain. Steve had given his umbrella to some poor soul who looked like they could use it and walked beside Shelby, holding his arm out to her. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and leaned against his arm. They were both soaked by the time they reached the place Peggy had told them to go after they had finished up at the cemetery.

Inside, they were both given a change of clothes and led to an examination room that looked and felt too much like a doctor’s office for Shelby’s comfort. She shied into Steve’s side as they were both told to get dressed and await further instructions. Then it was just the two of them.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

Shelby shuddered, “It feels like a doctor’s office.”

“Oh. Yeah a little bit. Don't worry, I’ve gotcha. Come on, let’s get out of these wet clothes,” Steve rubbed her arm.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Shelby set down her starck of clothes and started peeling off her soaked clothes.

Steve, ever the gentleman, quickly turned around to give her some privacy and started changing himself. They both felt much better in dry clothes.

Shelby sat down on a little chair. Steve sat beside her and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Steve chuckled.

She looked up at him, “What?”

He shook his head, chuckling more, “Nothing.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you tell me, or so help me-”

“You just keep snuggling into me like you usually do, but now I’m actually big enough that it’s not awkward anymore,” he said.

Shelby laughed a little too, “Oh, I suppose you’re right.”

They chuckled a little more. Those chuckles turned to chortles and those chortles turned into giggles which turned into full belly laughter. They clutched at their chests from lack of breath and that’s when Peggy decided to come into the room with a pair of nurses.

“What on earth has you two in such a state?” she asked.

This, of course, only made them laugh harder.

“Alright, you two, come on. We’ve got work to do,” Peggy put her hands on her hips.

Steve and Shelby slowly caught hold of themselves, but then they glanced at eachother and burst into laughter once more.

It took quite some time for them to sober up, and then it was time for the nurses to draw some blood.

Shelby turned a little green.

“Are you alright, Shelby?” Peggy asked.

Shelby could only offer a weak thumbs up.

“She’s not a big fan of needles,” Steve supplied.

“I see.”

Steve offered Shelby his hand and she held it tightly the entire time the needle was in her arm. By the time they were done, she was fairly certain she had cut off the circulation to Steve’s hand, but he never complained once, only rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Think you’ve got enough?” Steve asked after a while.

“Any hope of recovering Erskine’s formula is locked in your genetic code,” Peggy said, “We’ll need all we can get.”

The nurses pulled the needs out of their arms and put little cotton balls in their place to catch any blood that might try to keep going.

Shelby visibly relaxed, “What’s next, Carter?”

“We’re gonna go look at that thing the HYDRA agent tried to get away in yesterday,” she answered.

Yesterday. Could so much really happen in the span of twenty four hours? It felt like a dream almost, but Shelby knew that it was all too real to be a dream. She let out a sigh. Something told her things would be much worse across the pond. Much,  _ much _ worse.

They followed Peggy to where Stark was looking at some sort of machine.

Shelby frowned at it and started walking around, studying it. It looked almost like a U-Boat, but more futuristic.

“Speaking modestly, I’m the best mechanical engineer in the country, and I have no idea how this thing runs,” Stark said.

Shelby stopped and frowned before jumping down into the little pit Stark was in and getting a more hands-on look.

“Carington!” someone shouted. It sounded like Colonel Phillips.

She ignored him.

“Doll, what are you doing?” Stark asked.

“Shut it, Stark,” she snapped, taking off her hat, jacket and tie and rolling up her sleeves before holding out her hand, “Give me a light.”

Stark looked at Steve who only shrugged, “I’d do what she says. She only gets more snappy if you don’t. Trust me. I know from experience.”

He handed Shelby a light, “Are you saying you know what you’re looking for, doll?”

Shelby leaned back and glared at him, “How am I going to when you keep yapping in my ear? I said shut up! I can't concentrate,” and went back to looking.

Stark looked back at Steve again, but Steve was too busy chuckling at Shelby to be of any use.

“Shelby’s a mechanic, isn’t she?” Peggy asked.

Steve nodded, “Best one in Brooklyn. Probably the country.”

Stark nodded in appreciation, “Got it.”

“You got a stool I could use or something, Stark?” I need to get a closer look,” Shelby said.

Stark got her a stepladder and she climbed a couple steps up before getting back into the engine compartment and looked around, “Looks like they’ve got a tank full of oxygen in here,” she said.

“Really?” Stark asked.

“What is it?” Phillips asked.

Stark waved him off.

“I guess that answers the question of how they planned on going back to Europe under water without dying,” Shelby muttered, “But how does it run? What’s it’s power source?”

“I’ve been trying to figure that out all day, sweetheart,” Stark said.

Once again, Steve waited for Shelby to chew Stark out for the pet names. But once again, she didn’t. He blamed it on the grief. He didn’t want to admit that he was becoming worried for his position in her life. Sure, he and Bucky had agreed not to do anything until she made up her mind or she made the first move, but what if Stark messed all that up? Would Shelby choose Stark over him or Bucky? He didn’t want to think about it. Instead he focused on what Colonel Phillips was saying to someone important looking.

Shelby pulled her head out of the engine compartment of the sub and thought for a moment, “I bet if we take it all apart and put it back together we’ll have a better idea of how she runs.”

Stark grinned, “That’s genius.”

“Thank you. Oh, I just realized I uh, I lost your jacket, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry,” Shelby said nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a jacket. And please, call me Howard,” he said.

She made a face, “What about Howie? I don’t do formal names.”

“Howie sounds just fine. You care about getting those clothes dirty?”

“Not at all. Let’s get cracking.”

“You won’t be cracking anything, Miss Carington,” said a man beside Steve.

She turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips, “And why the hell not.”

“Cuz you’ve been promoted!” he said with a smile.

She looked at him suspiciously, “Oh yeah? What to?”

“Well, your boyfriend here is a Captain and you, young lady, are a Lieutenant!” he was far too cheery for her taste.

“Uh-huh. And why’s that?”

“Well your boyfriend just signed you both up to fight on the most important battlefield to serve our country!”


End file.
